The Story of a School Girl
The Story of a School Girl is a 2016 Philippines school-themed drama television series directed by Jerrold Tarog and Paco Sta. Maria, starring Sarah Ortega, together with an ensemble cast. The series was aired on IBC's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 27, 2018 to January 18, 2019, replacing Warrior is a Child and occupying the timeslot of Hati Tayo sa Magdamag. It is considered as the 5th curriculum-based drama series of IBC after the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (under Secarats Talent Management Services), High School Life, the primetime family drama series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (under Secarats Talent Management Services), Junior Twin and the third afternoon curriculum-based drama on the network's afternoon block after the success of High School Life and Junior Twin. Plot The Story of a School Girl revolves around the life of Alexa Lopez (Sarah Ortega), a 16-year-old gorgeous high school student who is studied her lesson of secret curriculum story by learning her moral value in her learner life. David (Allen Cecilio), on the other hand, is Sarah's classmate and a well-known honor high school student because of his school girl learned an attractive life in a valuable love traingle. As conflicts arise, they are led into romantic relationship to someome for their love in their friendship. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Sarah Ortega' as Alexa Lopez *'Allen Cecilio' as David Alcantara *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Jerome Arellano 'Supporting Cast' *'Aubrey Miles' as Alessandra Lopez *'Hero Bautista' as Randy Lopez *'Jopay Paguia' as Ma'am Rachelle Dumandan *'Daria Ramirez' as Principal Valen *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Candice Alcantara *'Jaypee de Guzman' as Robert Alcantara *'Gazelle Agero' as Shaina Racal *'Jaime Yllana' as Nathan Fernandez *'Heidiann Mansilla' as Jen Alexandra *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Chloe Fulgar *'Yves Yamio' as Michael Orteza *'Daisy Reyes' as Maribeth Arellano *'Mat Ranillo III' as Eddie Arellano *'Dionne Monsanto' as Coach Marie Lazarin 'Guest Cast' *'Kym Vergara' as JC Padilla *'Brenna Garcia' as Airey Martinez *'Byron Ortile' as John Hernandez *'Junyka Santarin' as Alessandra Monteverde *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Rod Vasquez *'Maritess Joaquin' as Marie Fuentes *'Ian Batherson' as Ivan Romero 'Special Participation' *'Alliah Michelle' as young Alexa Lopez Episodes Production The Story of a School Girl marks the first starring role of The Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega in a daytime teleserye after he supporting roles in Mars Ravelo's Roberta in 2016 and To Love Again in 2017. Ortega joins the ranks of the leading Daytine Princess of IBC, including the original daytime princess Gabbi Garcia, who is her full-fledged primetime heronie. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for The Story of a School Girl began in June 5, 2018, just 2 months before the series' airing. Soundtrack *''That's What Love Is All About'' (composers: Michael Bolton, Eric Kaz) - Via Saroca See also * Sarah Ortega Topbills ‘The Story of a School Girl’ * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links *The Story of a School Girl on Facebook *The Story of a School Girl on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition